With the advent of more robust electronic systems, advancements of mobile devices are becoming more prevalent. Mobile devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, audio/video, and gaming functions. Mobile devices can include mobile stations such as cellular telephones, smart telephones, portable gaming systems, portable audio and video players, electronic writing or typing tablets, handheld messaging devices, personal digital assistants, and handheld computers.
Mobile devices allow users to have an integrated device which can perform a variety of different tasks. For example, a mobile device can be enabled for each of or some of the following functions: voice transmission (cell phones), text transmission (pagers and PDAs), sending and receiving data for viewing of Internet websites, multi-media messages, videography and photography. Additionally, mobile devices can include one or more applications such as a map application which presents and retrieve directions to locations relative to the mobile device, or media applications which enable playback of a media file. When enabled for media playback, the user can listen to music, watch videos, watch animation, and the like.